1. Field
This invention related to devices commonly known as mechanics creepers.
2. State of the Art
Mechanics have utilized mechanics creepers for many years in order to easily move around and work under automobiles, other vehicles, or in other locations having a limited space between the object and the ground. The creeper typically includes a flat, or nearly flat, body equipped with small casters mounted under the body, wherein the body is supported several inches above the floor. The mechanic lies on the creeper and the casters allow the mechanic to move the creeper around by pushing with his feet or hands on the floor.
The prior art is typified by the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,420,101; 2,124,389; 2,291,094; 4,185,540; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 152,008.
In general, the prior art devices are designed to operate on smooth surfaces such as garage floors. The usual small caster wheels used make it very difficult to operate the device over rough terrain or on grass, or in mud or snow. Even on concrete floors, the casters fall into and get stuck in the trowl or other joints between concrete slabs. Furthermore, the casters are permenantly mounted and are not designed for removal.
In addition, these prior art devices provide little, if any, protection to the body and clothes of the user when operated in shallow water or snow or mud. Likewise, they provide little, if any, protection to the body or head of the user against striking objects in the path of travel of the device.